


If I Say Please, Will You Say Yes?

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany wants to take Santana to the prom, but she wants them to go as more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Say Please, Will You Say Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> *squee* I finally wrote my first Brittany/Santana fic! =D And yes, I ship them harder than any other pairing on Glee. Though I am nervous about having gotten their voices right (I think I failed at Santana's voice). ._.;;

Brittany's excited by the announcement of the upcoming prom; Santana, not so much. That didn't mean Santana wasn't going to go because that would be unbecoming of someone as sexy as her. The only real problem arose from the duo discussing prom dates.

"Puck better wear a tuxedo that matches my dress," Santana said, holding a dress against herself before grimacing and returning it to the rack. "If I can find one that isn't butt ugly."

"Puck?" Brittany watched her friend through the full body mirror against the store wall.

"Of course Puck. We're not an item but who else am I going to take? Rachel's slobber is all over Finn, which is disgusting, Quinn already asked Sam to go with her, and you're going with that kid in the wheelchair."

"I didn't say I was going with anyone yet," Brittany said, trying for a second to remember the kid in wheelchair's name.

"Oh? So who do you plan on going with?"

"You." Smoothing out the blue dress Brittany was trying on, the blonde turned and looked confused, which wasn't hard for her. "Why would I want to go with anyone else?"

Santana rolled her eyes and pressed a cream colored dress against her torso. "Don't be naive. We can't do the friends-with-no-boyfriends thing at the prom this year. What do you think of this dress?"

"I like that dress," Brittany smiled as the latina checked herself in the mirror behind the blonde. "I want to go to the prom as your date."

Pausing, Santana eyes soften as she looked at her friend through the mirror. She hated that Brittany was giving her this look that while still oblivious, held a note of sincerity. It was like a guilt trip, but not.

"We can't go as dates to the prom. Everyone's expecting us to bring hot guys that they can either lust over or be envious of. They are not expecting us to play girlfriend and girlfriend in public because there's no point in being in envious of that."

Brittany was honest with the look of pain on her face, the one Santana had always just managed to miss. Though this time, the latina saw it and felt guiltier for even speaking, which was weird and wrong because she was the HBIC of not only the Cheerios but of the Glee club. She was supposed to be bitchy and icy and able to go from one guy or girl to the next without batting an eyelash. She wasn't supposed to look at her friend's hurt expression and feel guilty for something she had said or feel a tug of love for the blonde.

"I don't care what everyone expects," Brittany said slowly. "I only care about going with the hottest chick in school."

It would've sound superficial coming from anyone else, but this was Brittany and Santana had known the blond long enough to be able to translate Britt-speak. She was saying 'I love you', which made Santana's heart clench in her chest. The blonde hugged Santana from behind and nuzzled her cheek against the other girl's neck, closing her eyes as she inhaled Santana's pricy perfume that she could never remember the name of.

"If I say please, will you say yes?" Brittany asked softly. "I'll even buy you a pretty flower to match your dress if you go as my date."

"Britt... Okay, you can go as my date," Santana said, touching the blonde's arm lightly before stepping back into her bitch shoes. "But only this once and you have to get me a cup of punch as soon as we get there."

Brittany grinned like a child given candy. "Anything for you."

  
**-End-**   



End file.
